Birth Of A Daughter
by TARDISwhore
Summary: COMPLETE! 8th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Lily’s ready to give birth but demons kidnap her for the baby. Will the Charmed Ones help her in time for the safe delivery of her child? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG HrR JL LPi RPr SPh
1. Baby Shower & A Demonic Ploy

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells**

Title – **Birth Of A Daughter

* * *

**

**Summary:** 8th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Lily's ready to give birth, but demons kidnap her for the baby. Will the Charmed Ones help her in time for the safe delivery of her child? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG RHr JL LePi SPh RPr

**Full Summary:** 8th in my Hogwarts and Halliwells Series. Within a few weeks of her due date, Lily is kidnapped in a demonic sting. The reason? They want her baby to raise as the new Source. James and Harry have to control themselves and get Lily back before the newest addition to their family arrives. The demons try to induce her labour with a spell and is luckily rescued with the help of Hermione and the others. But one small fact they forgot. She's in labour, NOW! Will the Potter daughter arrive safely into this world, or will mother and daughter both cease to exist on this plane? And of course we have the ceremony of naming all the pairings in this fic. They consist of: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Leo/Piper, Sirius/Phoebe and Remus/Prue.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

* * *

**Other Information:** This is a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, Leo/Piper and Sirius/Phoebe and Remus/Prue fic. Lily is around 8 months pregnant and is having a girl, still no name decided yet, but of course you'll find out nearer the end of this story. Read my other stories first chapters for vital information.

* * *

This is the eighth in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

_**My Parents, the Whitelighters:**_Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

_**Harry Potter and the Last Battle: **_An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

_**The Charmed Professors:**_ Dumbledore goes to the Charmed Ones to ask them to become the new DADA teachers. They accept this offer after finding out they all have wand magic. Leo is also a wizard but came from a Muggleborn family so didn't know. For their first lesson with the 7th years, they summon Grams to show them Wiccan magic. When they talk to Grams after the lesson, she tells them that Harry, Ron and Hermione are to receive more powers soon. Sure enough, Harry receives telekinesis and astral projection, Ron receives premonitions and levitation and Hermione gets freezing time and molecular combustion. Draco asks Paige out on a date and she rejects him, because he is so young.

_**Become With The Animal Inside You:**_ In the final stages of their Animagus potion, Harry, Hermione and Ron are caught taking an ingredient from Snape's stores by the Charmed Ones. They don't turn them in, but rather ask if they can take the potion with them. When the time comes, the 6 of them take the potion and fall into a sleep, the side effect. Ginny has been spying on them and takes it with them. When they wake, Piper is a cat, Phoebe a dog, Paige an Owl, Harry a Lion, Ginny a Lioness, Ron a Puma and Hermione a Lynx. They discover that Leo is an Animagus too from when he was a Whitelighter, he is a cat. They tell Lily, James, Remus and Sirius and spend the full moon with them. Phoebe and Sirius share a 'moment'. There is a costume ball on Halloween night and all of them attend.

_**What Do You Mean, Half Whitelighter?:**_ Paige decides to invite her Whitelighter father Sam over for a visit. While he is there, he sees Molly, who faints at the sight of him. When she comes too, it is discovered that they knew each other from a party years ago and they had a one night stand. One of the Weasley children is Sam's and it turns out it is Ginny. She is upset at first but soon comes around to the idea. Her powers are unbound and she receives two powers, orbing and telekinetic orbing. She learns how to harness her Whitelighter powers and has controlled them fully in a week. Phoebe and Sirius share a kiss and start dating.

_**Two Sets Of The Power Of Four?:**_ The Kinetic Charmed Ones are home from Hogwarts for the Holidays and a mysterious person keeps popping up around Godric's Hollow, PRUE! After being seen by Phoebe, Leo, Remus and Ron and Hermione, she finally appears in front of all of them. It turns out that she never really was dead and is allowed down now by the Elders. Piper and Leo and then Phoebe and Sirius develop Soul Powers (empathy and telepathy respectably.) The full moon comes and Piper's potion for Remus works and the wolf will no longer be in control. They discover that Prue is a wolf Animagus. Christmas comes and with it James' birthday. The New Year is celebrated with Lily's birthday and then the Kinetic's finally have to go back to Hogwarts for the new term, where Draco Malfoy seems a little less hostile towards the Kinetic Charmed Ones.

_**Not More Powers!:**_ The Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed Ones are all getting a new power each! Harry has Phasing, Hermione had Energy Balls (Not known why), Ron had Telepathy, Ginny has Lightning Balls, Prue has Conjuring, Piper has Molecular Transfiguration, Phoebe has Empathy and Paige has Glamouring. The Kinetic's make a deal with Draco Malfoy, who wants to fight evil and be one of the good guys. A new Source is in town but is quickly vanquished by two Power of Four spells. But now demons have found out about the Kinetics! Dumbledore places a spell on Hogwarts so no demons may enter but Hermione is hurt. He changes it to any evil intent. Prue and Remus go on a date, and maybe keep on dating? Of course they do!

* * *

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**Welcome to the newest story! And possibly my favourite so far! Not sure about that yet, but I really hope that you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. And I am so totally sorry for the HUUUGE delay, I won't bore you with why is was delayed, so here it is, chappie 1 in a new fantastic story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Baby Shower and A Demonic Ploy

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow, 7pm…_

"Aww thank you so much!" Lily said to Piper, holding up the pink baby blanket she had knitted. It was like Chris and Wyatt's, but it had a different design in each corner. A stag, a lily, a Triquetra and the Potter family crest.

"I thought you might like it. I had to ask James for a picture of the crest." Piper replied.

"It's gorgeous, I didn't know you knitted though."

"Yeah, a secret hobby of mine for a few years. Grams taught me."

"Thank you. Next present." There were only a few people at the shower. The Charmed Ones, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and Molly. She picked up a pink square box.

"Ooh, that ones from me!" Phoebe giggled.

As Lily undid the lid, she saw a baby mobile with pastel pink, purple, red, blue, green, orange and many other colours. She picked it up and saw the dangles were wands, stars, moons and suns. She spun it and saw the wands spray little sparks, the suns and stars light up like real sun and stars and the moons give off a little glow. "Oh Phoebe, its lovely!"

"Thought you might like it. I got some help with the charms from Flitwick and Prue to make it glow."

"It's truly is lovely." Lily put it back into the box to save it getting broken. "How did you come up with an idea like that?"

"Muggle baby mobiles, they shined lights onto the walls and I thought that it would be a good idea to change the lights for other magical features." Phoebe said.

"I'm going to put it right above her crib, I love it." Lily put the box with all the other presents, including the blanket as well as a tiny pink Weasley jumper (well cardigan) from Molly, a little dress that had a charm on it to fit her until she was 2 from Hermione and a toy stag that was charmed to gallop around when the left prong was squeezed from Prue.

"Ok, now presents for the baby are out of the way, now time for presents for you after you've had her." Phoebe said with a huge grin.

Ginny and Hermione had given her 'coupons' for babysitting so she and James could go out or 'reacquaint' with each other. Phoebe, being who she was, had got her underwear for when they got 'reacquainted', for which even Molly smiled.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow Quidditch Pitch…_

While this was going on, the guys were playing Quidditch. Ron was just about to save a goal from Remus when he was hit with a premonition.

* * *

_**Start Premonition…**_

**"_Tonight is the night, the one we have been planning for!" the new lead demon said. Cheers went out throughout the chamber they were in. "Tonight at 9, everyone inside P3 will not know what hit them."_**

_**FLASH**_

_**A place with the sign P3 on the side was seen, screams of terror were heard from inside…**_

_**End Premonition…

* * *

**_

Ron gasped. It was so quick, but he knew what was going to happen. They were going to attack some place called P3. Harry saw what happened and flew to his side.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked.

"Premonition, demons are going to attack at 9 tonight." Everyone else had gathered by them.

"Where?" James asked.

"Some place called P3, I don't know what it is though." Leo paled.

"That's Piper's night club, back in San Francisco." Leo told them. "Sirius, can you tell Phoebe that demons are going to attack P3 and tell her to tell Piper and the others." Sirius nodded.

**Baby, Ron just had a premonition. He saw demons planning to attack P3.** He heard Phoebe gasp. **Tell Piper and the others.

* * *

**

_Baby Shower…_

"Piper, Sirius just told me Ron had a premonition about P3. Demons are going to attack it."

"What? They dare touch my club? Ooh, I am so going to give them a piece of my mind." Piper growled.

"Also, Leo wants to tell you, and I quote, to keep your damn emotions in check, your driving me crazy." Phoebe added, getting the message from Sirius.

"I think we need to cut this short and plan tonight." Lily said, standing up.

"Oh Lily, we didn't get to finish." Paige said.

"It doesn't matter, people will get attack, even killed, if we don't plan how to get these demons." Paige knew she had a point, she didn't want to neglect her duty, just give Lily 30 minutes more for this shower.

"Right, we need to get outside with the guys then." Prue said.

"Yeah, just so you can go see Remus." Phoebe teased.

"Yeah, like you can go see Sirius." Prue retorted.

Phoebe paused for a second, then smiled and winked at her sister. "Touché."

Lily sighed and smiled. They weren't ever going to change.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good as a first chapter? Was it too short, not believable, anything, just tell me in one of those reviews! Please?**


	2. Attacking P3

**Chapter 2 up, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Attacking P3

* * *

**

_Godric's Hollow, 4:30am…_

"Why do we have to go half an hour earlier again?" Ron asked, yawning.

"So we can look the part and be there ready." Piper said.

"I hate time differences." Paige yawned. "So we ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, you, James and Lily are taking us, then we vanquish after Piper and Hermione freeze the mortals and we come back and sleep." Prue said.

"Sounds good. Lets do this thing." Phoebe told them. She held onto Sirius' hand. He, Remus and Leo were coming with them. After all, they said, they could still throw potions and cast spells and hexes. **Just make sure you don't get hit or captured, cos if you do I'll save ya then I'll have to kill ya for doing that to me.** Sirius chuckled.

**Remind me to never get on your bad side Phoebe Halliwell.**

**Is that supposed to be a bad thing? Me wanting to kill you if you do something stupid to get captured?** Phoebe looked into his eyes and they both knew that she had won.

"Ok. Ginny, since you don't know where to orb to, everyone hang onto James, Paige or Lily. Although I think you should stay here Lily, you're really near your due date and…"

"Prue, I know what I'm doing." Lily interrupted.

"Lily, when I was near my due date with Wyatt I was made to stay in bed because of stress and that wasn't when we were being attacked by demons or anything." Piper told her.

"I'll be fine guys. If I feel any stress coming on, I'll orb myself back here. Deal?"

"Good." James said. "Or I'll get Ginny or Paige to orb you back here."

"You wouldn't dare James Potter." She said.

"Wouldn't I Lils?" He grinned, both knowing full well that he would do it.

A whistle pierced the air. "Are you going to stand here while P3 is attacked and all those innocents killed?" Leo asked.

"You're right Leo. Ok, everyone ready?" Nods and replies of "Yeah" and "Yes" went round. "Grab our hands then." James instructed them all. Harry, Ginny, Prue and Remus grabbed Lily's hands, Phoebe, Sirius, Ron and Hermione held James' hands and Piper and Leo were orbed away with Paige.

* * *

_P3 Backroom, 8:30pm San Francisco Time…_

They all orbed to the backroom, carefully avoiding all the staff. Piper had phoned Victor and asked him to tell the staff she would be returning for a few days and she was going to check up on the club, so their cover was safe. Harry had used his power on the Kinetics to make them seem slightly older, so they seemed over 21 to anyone who saw them.

"Potions ready guys?" Paige said. Everyone held up 2 or 3 vials each. "Let's go."

They all walked out into the club and the English witches and wizards looked around in amazement. This club looked great, the music that was playing that got them all wanting to dance. Liz Phair was singing Extraordinary at the moment, with another artist on in 10 minutes. To look the part, Harry and Ginny went straight into the crowd and started to dance. Ron and Hermione were right behind them. They danced through the next two songs, Supernova and Why Can't I, before she left the stage.

"Next on stage, will you please give a warm welcome to P3, Michelle Branch!" An announcer said over a tannoy. The crowd went crazy as she cam onto stage, the band set up behind her. She started the set with the song You Get Me. Through the crowd, James and Lily saw Harry and Ginny dancing. The song finished and the next one, All You Wanted, started, Harry and Ginny not stopping. James put an arm around Lily.

"10 galleons they get married within 3 years." James said to his wife, who scowled.

"You shouldn't bet on our son's love life." She scolded him. James frowned.

"But everyone else did, why can't I?" Lily sighed.

"I think you're wrong any way. I give it two years, by then Ginny will be out of Hogwarts." Lily pondered for a second, before adding, "And let's make it 50 galleons."

"Deal." James shook hands with his wife. The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Now I want to play one of my personal favourites. This is Everywhere."

The song started and Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"Our song." They said at the same time, making them laugh quietly. They danced to the song, Ginny singing the song quietly.

"You have a really great voice Ginny, you should sing more." Harry said, making her blush.

The song finished all too soon for them and the next song was Goodbye To You, one she had sung, unknown to her, just before Cole had been vanquished a few years ago. Phoebe and Sirius got up to dance.

"This song was all too perfect for Cole." Phoebe said, her head leaning on Sirius' shoulder.

"Let's not think about him, let's think about us." Sirius said. "And this song will never be us."

"No way, I'm never going to leave you baby." Phoebe whispered into his ear. She closed her eyes and danced into the song, when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Prue there, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, it's almost 9. We need to get ready." She told them. They nodded and walked off the dance floor. The 12 of them conveyed at the bar, Piper and Leo behind it.

"Everyone got their vials handy?" Piper asked quietly, but so the others could hear her over the music.

"Yep. Vials all accounted for." Paige said.

"Right, when the demons arrive, we freeze everyone and then you and Ginny will orb them to Godric's Hollow until every demon is vanquished." Prue said. "I'm itching to kick some demon ass anyway."

"After nearly 6 years, I'd be the same." Piper grinned at her oldest sister. It was nice not being the oldest sister anymore, especially since it meant they got Prue back.

"Ok, it's a minute to 9. How accurate are demons usually?" Harry asked. His reply was 50 demons shimmering, flaming and blinking into P3, sprouting screams from the terrified customers. Piper and Hermione threw their hands up to freeze the whole crowd and Paige and Ginny quickly orbed them to the Room of Requirement which they had turned into a copy of P3. All that were left were them and the demons.

"Witches." One warlock snarled.

"Not just witches bitch, Charmed Ones." Paige threw a vial at her and exploded into nothingness. Then the fight between vials and energy balls began. They were all so busy that none of them noticed a demon blink behind Lily. Once Lily was out of potions and the demons had all been vanquished, he grabbed her, prompting a scream and the last thing that James and the others saw was a male warlock blinking away with her.

"LILY!" James hollered.

* * *

**Sorry for leaving a cliffie, I just didn't know where to end and I thought this was a good (but cruel) place. But if you leave a review, then I may update quicker, you never know lol!**


	3. Demonic Plans And Stings

**Heya everyone, I'm baack! I hope you all enjoyed the break between chapters (which was longer than I expected), but here we are back again. Chapter 3 is uploaded and ready for your reading pleasure! And serious language warning here, don't read what James has to say in the first few lines if you don't like the 'F' word.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Demonic Plans And Stings

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Witches." One warlock snarled._

"_Not just witches bitch, Charmed Ones." Paige threw a vial at her and exploded into nothingness. Then the fight between vials and energy balls began. They were all so busy that none of them noticed a demon blink behind Lily. Once Lily was out of potions and the demons had all been vanquished, he grabbed her, prompting a scream and the last thing that James and the others saw was a male warlock blinking away with her._

"_LILY!" James hollered.

* * *

_

_P3…_

"Lily!" James screamed so loud it echoed around them. "You bring her back here now you fucking mother fucker!"

"Ginny, orb me down to the underworld now." Harry said in a dangerous tone.

"Harry, you might not be able to find her down there." Ginny tried to reason with her boyfriend.

"BUT I CAN TRY!!!" He yelled, startling Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, you could try but what if you found nothing? It would be a waste of time." Hermione said calmly.

"Mate, you have to try and control your emotions. You'll be no use to your mum if you can't use your powers to save her." Harry glared at them all before using his power to change into James and orbing away. Ginny sighed.

"I wish I knew where he'd gone. I need to calm him down." She said quietly. She could feel his hurt, but how much love for his mum and unborn sister too. She closed her eyes wishing desperately to be near him.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow…_

She felt a slight breeze and when she opened her eyes, she was behind him on the shore of Godric's Hollow's lake.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." She said, walking beside him.

"How did you find me? Sense me and orb to me?" He asked, not looking at her.

"No, I travelled. Like Soul Power travel. I guess we have 3. Now Harry, I'm going to talk and you are going to listen, or I will orb your lips somewhere very, very far away."

"Talk then." He looked up at her and she saw that he had a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Harry, we all need to work together to get your mum back. Your dad is going to need you too, it was his wife that was just kidnapped." Ginny moved his head up so they were looking dead into each other's eyes. "You helped me with my family problem last year, now I'm going to help you with yours. We'll get Lily back. I promise."

"Thank you Ginny." Harry took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. Then he thought to Ron, 'Ron, are you there?'

Ron snorted. 'Where else would I be? Course I am, are you ok? Is Gin with you, she just disappeared.'

'Soul Power travel. And she's with me. We're by the lake at Godric's Hollow.' Harry thought back to his best friend.

'Stay there, everyone is back in P3 so we'll come to you.' And moments later, the remaining 9 of the group orbed in. James and Harry both looked at each other and Harry put his arms around his father. Together, they cried. Sirius and Remus watched James, it was only the second time they had seen him cry, the first when his parents had been killed by Death Eaters.

"James mate, we'll get her back, both of them. No one is going to kidnap my friend and god-daughter and get away with it." Sirius put a hand on James' shoulder. James looked up and gave a small grin.

"Who said you were the godfather Padfoot?" He looked at Remus. "Moony, we were going to tell you this week, would you be our daughter's godfather?"

"It would be my pleasure Prongs." Remus smiled. James removed his glasses and wiped the tears from his face.

"So what is our plan of action for getting my wife back exactly?"

* * *

_Cavern In Underworld…_

Lily had been knocked out and was just regaining consciousness. Her first thoughts were that she had been kidnapped, that she was in a cage and the cage was an anti orb one. She reached for her wand only to discover it wasn't there.

"Looking for this, my dear?" A voice, British (Strange for a demon, they usually grew accustomed to American accents), came from behind her. She whirled around to see a dark haired demon with red eyes, eyes that reminded her of Voldemort, holding her wand and twiddling it in his hands.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" She asked with venom.

The demon just laughed at her. "My name, love, is Nedom. Role model to the future Source of all evil."

"Right, of course you are. Now two things you should know. One, don't call me 'my dear' or 'love' ever again and two, let me the hell out of this god damned cage!" She practically growled.

"What, and have you bring all the Charmed Ones to vanquish my ass? No way bitch. Besides, you are part of the plan I have been working out for weeks. Your child at least." Lily's skin lost all of it's colour.

"You leave my baby alone." She snarled.

"But she'll be such an important part of the Underworld." Nedom explained. "She'll lead us all to victory against those on the surface."

"My daughter will not be the Source of all bloody evil, not in this life time, not in any life time." Lily said. "Pretty soon, my family will come and get me and they will vanquish your sorry arse to the deepest regions of the wastelands."

"Temper, temper, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, like, a premature labour would we?" Nedom smirked. "Now, you must be hungry." He snapped his fingers and a plate of food appeared in front of Lily. She looked at it and back up at him, crossing her arms. "Stubborn one aren't we, love. Well, that's all you'll be getting tonight, and you have to keep your strength up, for the baby." He laughed evilly. "I'll leave you to it, my dear." He blinked out of the cavern, leaving Lily by her self. She crawled to a corner of the cage and held her stomach as tears fell from her emerald green eyes.

"James, Harry, help me please!" She cried up to the ceiling, hoping desperately to get in touch with the two men she loved most.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow Lake…_

"You sure that will work?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Positively. You just a bit of confidence and Harry's Biokinesis." Remus said. "Phoebe, you said you did this before?"

"Not with Biokinesis, just a wig and different outfit." She explained when it had happened and why it was Paige's fault anyway.

"Hey I resent that, I was being abused for nanny duties and I needed…"

"A real sex toy maybe?" Piper inserted with a smile.

"No, some time where I was the pampered, not doing the pampering." Paige rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Ok well, if we can move on swiftly and stop making the children sick." Sirius grinned at them.

"Hey, we are not children. We don't need nappy changing." Ron protested to Sirius.

"Let's not get onto that, let's stay on the 'get Lily back' front ok?" Ginny said, interrupting her brother.

"Ok Mione, you ready?" Harry asked.

"As I'll ever be." Hermione closed her eyes and Harry waved a hand over her face. Instantly, her hair turned dark blonde and was no longer wavy but dead straight. She grew a few inches and her nose lengthened. Her cheekbones became higher and when she opened her eyes, her eyes had turned to a very light blue. "How do I look?" Her voice had changed slightly too, shocking them all including herself.

"Different. But no one would recognise you." Ron said. "But your clothes don't look demonic."

"I'll help with that. Hermione, I'll take you to the Room of Requirement without the guys to help you fit in." Phoebe said.

"Thanks. So, I go down there, find out where Lily is and then get you guys to go where she is so that we can rescue her and vanquish the demon that took her." She repeated the plan so she made sure she didn't forget anything.

"Yep, that's everything. So, let me take you back to the house and we'll get you suited and booted. Paige, mind giving us a lift?" Paige nodded and orbed the two of them to the hallway in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**So what do you think of the plan? Anyone think that Lily's daughter might become the new Source? Nah, course not. Why I ask you say? Well, I already wrote in the full summary in chapter 1 what happens with this plan and the fact that the Source is now dead and will never come back! But will that stop demons killing them both? And can anyone guess how I got Nedom's name? For once, it wasn't the mirror of Erised. The first one to guess gets a chapter dedicated to them. So stay tuned folks!**


	4. Demonic Missions And Rescues

**Here, we are, chapter 4 has arrived! It's plan time! And well done to _PotterPhan21_ for being the first to guess Nedom is an anagram of Demon. This chapter is dedicated all to you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Demonic Missions And Rescues

* * *

**

_Underworld…_

"…And the specimen that is carrying our future Source, she is right here. Come here, love." Nedom pulled Lily in front of the crowd. She had power inhibitor bracelets on so she couldn't orb or use any of her other powers. Hermione had to stop herself from gasping out loud. She was mingled near the front of the crowd, wearing a black leather cat suit. She fit in perfectly.

"By the end of this week, we shall have the next Source!" Cheers went up around the crowd. Hermione joined in so she didn't draw attention to herself.

"Now, time for this spell to commence. Seer!" Nedom called to the daughter of the old seer, who came around the corner, bringing an old looking book in her arms. She looked youngish, but being a demon it probably didn't reflect her true age.

Lily saw the book and gasped. "I thought that Leo took the Grimoire into the Himalayas years ago?" She asked, her voice sounding scared.

"Did the Charmed Ones not know about my mother's own Grimoire? Aww, shame." The Seer reminded Hermione of Draco in their first few years at Hogwarts.

"Shall we move on?" Nedom urged the Seer. Hermione watched in horror as the Seer placed her book on the pedestal and raised an atheme to Lily. She grabbed her hand, although Lily fought back but lost, and cut the palm. With the bracelets on her wrists, she couldn't self heal. The blood dripped into a goblet, which started to smoke as soon as the blood hit the bottom of it. The seer took the goblet and placed it in front of the pedestal.

"Bring the birth of this child close! Let us raise her! Let us help her! Bring the future Source to us!" The Seer raised her arms above the goblet. The goblet started to boil over then a flash and bang later, the goblet had disappeared, indicating the spell was complete.

"I'm done here." The Seer said, picking the Grimoire up and light teleporting away. Nedom looked around the demons and his eyes settled on Hermione. She began to panic, but didn't show it on the outside.

"You." He pointed at her. "Take her back to the cage." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She nodded and took Hermione by her hands and took her down the corridor. After they were no longer in view, Hermione let go.

"Lily, I need you to orb us back to Godric's Hollow. Before anyone comes." She said. Lily snorted.

"How the hell do you know where I live? And like I would orb you anywhere, if I could."

"Lily, it's Hermione. Harry used his Biokinesis on me so I could come rescue you."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Prove it."

Hermione sighed. She picked up a rock and threw it in the air. She froze it then made it explode. She heated up the area where they were and produced a small flame. "I'm part of the Kinetic Charmed Ones, I got you a charmed dress for the baby when she's born, you told me when I got my energy balls and I thought I was evil that you couldn't imagine a girl as caring and loving as me being evil. And Ron said the same thing."

Oh my God, that is you Hermione. But I can't orb us out. These bracelets are power inhibitors. They stop me using them."

"Ok. Hold still, this won't hurt you as long as you don't move." Hermione made a small energy ball and aimed it at the bracelet. As soon as it hit it, the bracelet disappeared. They both smiled widely as she zapped the other one. Lily rubbed her wrists where they had been.

"Thanks Hermione. Now let's get the hell away from here." The pair of the orbed away just as Nedom saw them.

"That stupid Whitelighter." He muttered, then to the group behind him. "Find that Whitelighter and that pathetic excuse of a demon! Now!" The various demons disappeared in their own way.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, Quidditch Pitch…_

Hermione and Lily orbed into the middle of the pitch and Hermione caught Lily as she nearly fell over.

"Why did you orb us outside Lily?" Hermione asked.

"Two reasons. One, I thought they might be playing Quidditch. Two, when you've been down in the underworld for nearly half a day, you crave a little fresh air."

"Oh right. I'm just going to let Ron know we're here." Hermione told her. 'Ron, baby, we're back. Lily's here safe and sound, get everyone here. At the Quidditch pitch before you ask.' She thought to him.

'Ok, we'll be there in 10 seconds.' Ron thought back, his mental voice filled with joy.

Only 5 seconds passed until familiar orbs appeared and the figure who they belonged to catapulted himself at Lily.

"Lily, you are never leaving my sight ever again. I love you so much. I can't believe that happened to you…" James rambled in between kissing Lily. Hermione saw orbs of Ginny and Paige with everyone there. Harry threw himself at Lily and the three Potter's hugged each other like they had when they first saw each other in the manor all those months. And again, everyone had a tear in their eye.

"James, Harry, I'm fine. Hermione got to me quick enough, they didn't get the baby." Lily said.

"What do you mean, they wanted our baby?" James asked, horrified.

Lily nodded. "They wanted to raise her as the new Source." Gasps from everyone.

"What? That's sick." Paige said.

"Tell me about it. "I am so going to kick that demon's arse from here to Pluto." Harry growled.

"Normally I wouldn't let you use that language Harry, but I totally agree with you on this front." James said. "What was the demon's name?"

"Nedom."

"Let's check the book. Leo and I will go." Piper said. "Paige, give us a lift back to Hogwarts." The two sisters and Leo orbed back to their room in Hogwarts.

"Harry, would you be able to change me back now, I feel so uncomfortable like this." Hermione asked him.

"Yeah sure Mione." Harry waved his hand and Hermione's brown hair reappeared, going wavier and her eyes returned to the brown colour they were before.

"There's my girlfriend." Ron said with a grin, grabbing her around the waist. He kissed her before looking properly at what she was wearing. "Please say you plan on wearing this more often."

"Ok Hermione, let's get you upstairs and changed into something that will keep my brother from drooling everywhere." Ginny grinned and took Hermione's hand, orbing them to Hermione's room in Godric's.

"They aren't getting away that easy." Harry thought about Ginny and was instantly transported to her, Ron doing the same for Hermione.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk in the forest. Prue, you interested?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah Pheebs. Course."

"HEY! What about us?" Sirius and Remus asked together.

"Oh you can come if you really want." Phoebe waved her hand at them.

**Why you…** Sirius changed into Padfoot and started to chase Phoebe, who changed into her dog form too. Remus changed into Moony and Prue into her dog form and they followed the other two into the forest.

"And that just leaves us two." James said. "Want to go into the manor?"

"Anywhere with you James Potter." Lily smiled but grimaced as a shooting pain went through her body.

"What's wrong hunny?" James asked, worried.

Lily forced a smile. The pain was gone now anyway. "It was nothing sweetie. Come on, let's go in." The two Whitelighters orbed into Godric's Hollow, unaware of what was going to happen within 48 hours…

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Hate it, love it, why not leave a review! I love them sooo much! And stay tuned for the next chapter, it might go a little off topic, but it's still relevant. And a heads up, there is a slight sex scene, not one going into detail but one with a build up if you get me.**


	5. Intimate Moments & Book Conversations

**Guess who's back, back again, SSL's back, tell a friend. Sorry, happy hyper random mood today! Well on with the story. And I promise I'm not just putting in filler chapters so that the story seems longer, honest… And also, minor sex scene as mentioned before, it will be crap as it's my first though.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Intimate Moments & Book Conversations**

* * *

_Hermione's Room, Godric's Hollow…_

Harry appeared first, followed by Ron and they saw Hermione in the middle of undressing. She saw them and shrieked, pulling a top to cover her bra and chest..

"Harry! Ron! Get! Out!" She yelled. Harry immediately left the room. "Ronald I said 'get out'."

He walked up to her instead. "But you look so beautiful Mione." He leaned into her to give her a kiss. And she returned it fully, letting her top drop.

'Harry, don't come in for a while. Tell Ginny.' He thought quickly. He quickly put a locking and silencing charm up, drew the curtains and continued kissing Hermione.

"You're so gorgeous, I love you so much." He said, kissing her neck. She pulled his top off.

"Oh my God Ron, you're so bloody hot." She ran her hands over his chest, muscled from all his years on a broom. "I want you so badly."

"I won't do anything you don't want." He whispered in her ear. But she took his hands behind her back to her bra.

"Take it off." She whispered back. Ron did as he was told. She looked so gorgeous.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most gorgeous, perfect girl in the world." He said. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. She took the jeans she had just put on off and Ron took his trousers off. "I think I want to marry you."

"Me too." Hermione nibbled on his ear. "Take me Ron."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't ruin the moment." She took his hand while still kissing him and placed it on the top of her thigh. "I know what I want. This is the right moment." The kiss deepened.

"It's right for me too baby." Ron said.

* * *

_Harry's Room, Godric's Hollow…_

"Eugh Harry, please, I do not need to know about my brother like that." Ginny made a disgusted face.

"Good for them though." Harry said. "Took them long enough."

"Yeah, but can we please change the subject?" Ginny said.

"Why don't we talk to Draco? Can you orb the books here?" Ginny nodded and orbed their two books Draco had given them in front of the on the bed. "He said one drop on the cover and only we can use it, right?"

"Yeah. You got a pin or a needle or something?" Harry shook his head but went to his chest of drawers. He pulled out an atheme, which was beautifully hand crafted. "Wow Harry, when did you pick that up?"

"I got it at Christmas, when me and Ron went off on our own we went to a weapons shop and we both got one." He pricked his finger, wincing only slightly. He passed it to Ginny so she could do the same. They both let a drop fall on their respective books, which glowed red for Harry's and gold for Ginny's. Then they opened them.

* * *

**(A/N: Writing key: **_Ginny_ **Harry** Draco **Got it?)**

_Draco, are you there?_

Yeah, my book activated when you dropped the blood on the cover. What's up?

**We just wanted to talk, Ron and Hermione are busy elsewhere, if you get my drift.**

Took them long enough. Every Slytherin saw it from first year.

_It was so obvious._

**And they were the only one's who didn't see it.**

So, what have you been up to today? Any demons?

**Yes actually, a load of demons attacked Piper's club.**

Isn't that in America?

_Yeah, San Francisco. You know where that is right?_

I'm a wizard, not dumb. Every wizard knows basic geography.

**Ooh, touchy today Drake?**

Drake?

_Drake?_

**Just a nickname.**

I don't mind. So what happened when you got there?

**My mum got kidnapped.**

Fucking hell!

**Tell me about it.**

So the demon still got her?

_If she was still there, do you think we'd be talking so casually?_

Ooh, meow Ginny. The kitty cat is growing up.

**More like a lioness if you ask me. ;)**

_Harry!_

**Don't you think he should know?**

Know what?

**Drake, where are you?**

Library. Why?

_I'm gonna come get you and orb you here so we can tell you._

Tell me what?

* * *

The two closed the books. "Harry, I'll be right back ok?" 

"Kay." He kissed her and she orbed away. **Something I've been meaning to ask you Gin, do you still have to think about kissing me when you orb?**

He heard her giggle mentally. **Will it make you feel better if I say yes?**

**Yeah.**

**Well then yes, I still think of it.** She orbed back in with Draco, a little woozy on his feet from orbing.

"Hi Draco." Harry grinned. "Still not used to orbing I see?"

Shut up Harry. Bet you were the same."

"A little. So how was your day?"

"Alright, I was to finish this damn essay for Snape."

"Dirty greasy git." Harry said, making the other two laugh.

"Did you know he was my godfather?" Draco asked.

"No wonder he used to treat you as if the sun shone out your arse." Ginny said.

"Pissed me off at times, and your right Harry, he is a greasy git. "So are you going to tell me what I was pulled here for?"

"Yeah, you know when I said that Ginny was more like a lioness, well that's cos she is one."

"What are you talking about? The only way that could happen is if she was… No way, no fucking way! An Animagus?" He asked her.

"Yeah, since October." Ginny said. "Although it wasn't me that started the potion. And it wasn't just me that took it."

"Harry…" Draco said slowly, putting the pieces together. "Don't tell me that the four of you all became Animagi?"

"Ok I won't. It was us 4 and Piper, Phoebe and Paige."

"But what about Professor Wyatt and the other Professor Halliwell?" He asked.

"Leo was already one because you get one when you become a Whitelighter and Prue, well that's a complicated story. We'll explain afterwards."

"So, can I see your forms?" Draco asked. Harry and Ginny nodded and instantly, in their place was a lion and lioness. "Bloody hell!" Harry changed back.

"My parent's reactions." Harry stroked Ginny's head, who purred. Draco put a hand up to do the same but stopped.

"Will she mind if I stroke her?" He asked. Harry's eyes glazed over for a second.

"She said no she doesn't mind at all." Draco put a hand near her head and Ginny leaned in to be stroked.

"Harry, how did you know what she wanted?" Draco asked.

"You know about Soul Powers yeah?" Draco nodded. "Me and Gin have them." Draco's jaw dropped. "All 3 of them." And as if his jaw couldn't get any lower, it did.

"Jesus Christ and Merlin!" he said under his breath. "So you can talk anywhere?"

"Yeah, we haven't tried it over that long a distance, to the forbidden forest from the Owlery."

"Wow." Draco stopped petting Ginny and she changed back. They talked for the next 30 minutes about what had really happened with Prue, and Ginny wrote a quick spell so that he could remember what they knew. It was then that Ron and Hermione walked into the room, hand in hand and looking very content.

"Hi guys." Draco said, grinning.

"Hi Draco." Ron said.

"Why do you look so chipper?" Hermione asked.

"Chipper?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow.

"Happy, hyper. Sorry, it's an American word, blame Phoebe." She smiled.

"Well we were talking here and something funny came up. That's all." He said.

"Right…" Ron said.

"And we told him about us being Animagi. And we have an idea." Harry said.

"I have a bottle I kept behind. I have a spell on it so that it's like time hasn't passed in it so the potion is still fine. I was going to give it to Draco, so he can come with us on full moons. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. But he can only come on full moons if Remus allows him." Hermione said.

"But he's related to Sirius, wouldn't that count for something?" Ron asked.

"Possibly, but we'll give him the potion, then ask Remus. The full moon is in 2 nights isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I checked yesterday." Harry said. "So Gin, you going to grab the potion and we can do it now?" Ginny nodded and orbed out to get it.

* * *

**I told you it was sort of a filler chapter. And I know the scene with Hermione and Ron was total shite, but it was the way I wrote it so NYEH!!! But before I say anymore, please review! You know you really want to…**


	6. New Animagus & In Labour

**Chapter 6, wow about half way through. Oh well, let's get on with it. And another language warning. Sorry about it all, I don't usually try and put swears in my stories, but I think they give more effect some times than if... Wait, I'm rambling again. Never mind, lets get on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: New Animagus & In Labour

* * *

**

_Harry's Bedroom, Godric's Hollow, 8pm…_

An hour had passed and Draco was just waking up. He stood up and cocked his head at the animals that surrounded him. They were all much bigger than him and he panicked, flying to the top of Harry's bed. Then he regained control of what he was doing.

'Would have thought he'd been a ferret.' Ron the puma said with a catty grin.

'Shut up Ron. Hey Draco, looking good.' Ginny the lioness said.

'What, and I don't?' Harry pouted, if a lion could do that.

'Shut up Harry.' Ron said. 'So Draco, you coming down then?'

'How? I don't know how to fly.' Draco and the others thought they would never see the day when they heard those words come from Draco Malfoy's mouth, well beak at least.

'Just looking into the animal, Paige got pretty quickly.' Hermione the lynx told him.

'Professor Matthews is a bird too?' Draco asked. He threw himself from the bed and managed to float down onto the bed.

'Yeah.' Hermione said as Ron snorted and said 'not the most graceful landing there.'

Hermione batted him with her paw. 'Be nice.'

Draco was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream and James shouting, "IF ANYONE IS IN THIS FUCKING GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE NOW!!!" The five didn't even wait to change back. They ran and flew as quickly as they could down to the living room.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow Living Room, At The Same Time…_

Lily and James were on the sofa, James sitting with Lily's head in his lap, stroking her hair. They were both watching the fire crackle. Lily sighed.

"This is a perfect moment James."

"Why couldn't be like this all the time?" James said back.

"Why don't you go ask fate then?" Lily joked.

"Hmm, No." James said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "I have you here now, that's all I could ask for."

"James, you really are a flatterer, you know." Lily said.

"What can I say, I've never really changed that much from Hogwarts have I?" He said, grinning and giving her a wink.

"Well you aren't the pain in my arse that you were in first year through to, oh about 6th year."

"But then I grew up. And you fell in love me finally and we were engaged before we graduated." James recited as if from a book of their life.

"Then we married and found out we were expecting." Lily continued.

"Then Harry was born and we were the happiest ever for a year."

"Then Voldemort killed us and we were stuck with the Elders for 16 years."

"Then we got to see Harry and Sirius and Remus again and we were a family."

"Then we found out we were expecting again."

"We'll be able to do it properly this time. All the way through." James told her softly.

Then all of a sudden, Lily cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach. "Lils, what is it? What's wrong?" James asked, more frightened than ever.

"Just a shooting pain , it's gone now. Don't worry." Then she gasped. "James, don't panic..."

"Lily, don't say 'don't panic' cos you know that I have a tendency to panic when you say that." James said in one breath.

"Well, don't panic, but my waters just broke." She said.

"What?" He nearly shouted. "We need to get you to St. Mungos."

"James, it could be hours before I give birth, my water has broken that's it. I want to stay here." Then she screamed as a contraction hit her.

That did it.

James panicked.

"IF ANYONE IS IN THIS FUCKING GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE NOW!!!" He hollered. Then what sounded like a herd of elephants ran down the stairs and he saw it was a herd of big cats _and an owl?_

Harry changed back first, the other four following. "What's wrong dad?" He asked, worried.

"Your mother's water just broke and unfortunately, I'm a little prone to panic. Ginny, could orb around and get everyone here please. I need to orb Lily to a bed upstairs." Ginny nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.

"We won't be long guys." They orbed out.

"You three, can you go get Phoebe, Prue, Sirius and Remus from the forest please?" Hermione, Ron and Draco nodded and transformed once again. They ran out towards the kitchen. "Lily, don't worry, we'll get Phoebe and Paige, they trained as midwives for Wyatt. We'll get them here if you don't want to go to St Mungos."

"Just make them hurry." Lily said through gritted teeth. James sighed inwardly. Yeah, Lily was in labour again, how could he forget the last time. He orbed her to the bedroom and got her comfortable.

* * *

_Charmed Tower Attic..._

Harry and Ginny orbed in right in front of Paige, Piper and Leo, who jumped slightly.

"Guys, what's up? We haven't found the demon yet so…" Piper was interrupted by Harry.

"My mum's in labour." He said quickly. "We need to get back."

"Oh my God. We'll be there in two seconds, I need to get another house elf to look after Wyatt and Chris…"

"Bring them, I can look after them." Ginny said.

"You sure?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Now quickly grab them, where are Sirius, Remus, Phoebe and Prue?"

"They were still at Godric's Hollow when we left."

"Forest, Ron and Hermione can get them." Harry said. 'Ron, can you go get…'

'Sirius and the others? On my way with Mione and Draco.' He replied.

"Yeah, they're on their way." Leo reappeared with Chris in his arms and Wyatt walking beside him. "Let's go." The 7 of them orbed out and back to the living room of Godric's Hollow.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow Forest…_

"Phoebe, you know I love you so much right?" Sirius asked. They were sitting on a grassy bank by the lake.

"Yeah, where is this going?" Phoebe asked.

"I was wondering if you…" a puma crashed into him, knocking him into the water. He came up for air to see Ron sitting there.

"Sorry Sirius." He said. "We need you up at the manor, Lily's gone into labour."

"You what?" He yelled. He got out of the water as quickly as he could. "Let's go, I'm not missing another of James' kids being born." They changed into their Animagi forms and ran as quickly as they could back to Godric's Hollow.

Meanwhile, Remus and Prue were in mid kiss when an eagle owl and lynx ran next to them. Remus looked at them both.

"Hi Hermione and…" He pointed at the owl, looking confused. They both changed back. "Draco? When did you become an Animagus?"

"This evening." He replied.

"Remus, Prue we need you. Lily just went into labour."

"What? Why am I never there? Come on!" The 5 changed and started to run back up to the house, meeting up with the other 3 on the way.

'It's always us, isn't it Moony?' Sirius said.

'Shut up, we need to get to them.' Remus replied.

**Touchy today.** Sirius thought to Phoebe, who laughed mentally.

**Well it is the full moon tomorrow.** She replied.

They reached the house and changed back. "James!" Sirius yelled as they ran through the front door.

"In my room!" He shouted down the stairs. The group of 8 ran up to the room and when they arrived, they saw the others were all in there.

"Hey guys, at least you made it in time for someone's birth." James grinned.

"Shut it Prongs." Sirius said.

"You missed my birth?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, by 10 minutes." Sirius said.

"I was in labour for 32 hours." Lily said through gritted teeth. "And you couldn't get there before?"

"32 hours?" Phoebe asked. "Ouch."

"You're telling me, 5 hours hurts enough." Piper muttered.

"But still, surprised you went through with it." Prue said.

"Hey!" Harry said. "I take that in offence."

"Sorry Harry."

**

* * *

What did you think? I didn't want to keep on because otherwise I wouldn't be able to stop at a good spot. Please tell me what you thought of it, I love your feedback.**


	7. When A Child Is Born

**Here we are, the next installment. Enjoy! and SORRY SORRY SORRY for the delay!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: When A Child Is Born**

* * *

_July 30__th__ 1989, St Mungos Hospital…_

James ran in to the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for my wife Lily Potter, she's in labour."

"Well then go check the maternity ward desk." The witch sitting there said, not really paying attention to him."

"Can't get any good staff these days." He heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned to find Andromeda Tonks, Sirius' cousin, standing there. "Hey James." She gave him a small hug.

"Hi Andie. You know where they're hiding my wife round here?"

"You're so lucky that I'm the mediwitch looking after Lily, I'll take you to her."

"Thanks, you're a star." James said. "No sign of that ugly guy I hang around with?"

"You know, that's a sign of madness, talking about yourself like that."

Ha. Ha. Ha. My sides are splitting. I was talking about that cousin of yours, and Remus and Peter too."

"Nope, no sign." Andromeda lowered her voice. "Full moon tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah, so Remus won't be here til tomorrow anyway. And Sirius should be off duty by now. Peter is probably with his mother, I just remembered his father was killed a few days ago by Death Eaters."

"Bless them both, and may his father rest in peace. But weren't you working as well?"

"Yeah, but I was on paper work and Moody wouldn't let me out until I'd finished the latest Death Eater report." They arrived at the door, where Lily was lying down on one of the beds in a gown.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Lily said sternly. "I've been here nearly 12 hours!"

"I'm so sorry baby. Moody wouldn't…"  
"Don't you dare blame him!" Lily snapped. "You should be here with me the whole time! Don't you care about me?"

"Why were you never like this when you were pregnant?" James muttered. He turned to Andromeda. "Can't you give her something to make her less hostile to me?"

Andie laughed. "Sorry James, can't drug her just yet. Now Lily, I just need to check your blood pressure and how dilated you are."

"Ok Andie." Lily said cheerily.

"I thought you were angry a minute ago." Lily turned to glare.

"Only at you Potter."

"Great." He muttered under his breath.

Andie put her wand away again and stood next to James. "your blood pressure is great Lily, but you are only a few centimetres dilated. It won't be for hours yet, I'm afraid." James groaned inwardly.

Lily glared daggers into James. "You did this to me James Potter. I hate you."

Andie laughed. "Every woman in labour says that James, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

He sighed. "Sirius, where are you?"

* * *

_5 Hours Later…_

"Sorry Lily, you still aren't fully dilated." Andie said. James heard from outside, where he'd been banished to by Lily and groaned again.

"I heard that Potter!" Lily screamed through the door. He put his head in his hands.

"Padfoot, Moony, where the fuck are you?" He murmured into them.

* * *

"Sorry Lily, only 8 centimetres." He heard Andie's voice. 

"How much longer?" He asked himself. He had got 2 hours sleep since Lily had kicked him out of the room and he doubted he could get much more."

* * *

_Another 5 hours…_

"James!" Lily yelled. "Get in here NOW!" He ran as quick as a light to her.

"What, what's wrong?" James asked Lily or Andie, whichever would answer.

"She's fully dilated. She's ready to give birth."

James grabbed Lily's hand in both of his. "Finally."

"Shut up James." Lily growled. James, learning the ways of a pregnant woman, obeyed her.

"Lily, I need you to start pushing. I know it hurts, but please do it." Andie told her.

Lily did as she was told but stopped, panting harder. "No, I can't do it."

"Lily, baby, you can do this, think of our child, come on Lily." James urged. Lily pushed again, squeezing James' hands. Hard.

"Lily, sweetie, I know it hurts but…" James started.

"James, sweetie, if you don't have a uterus, you don't get to tell me if you know it hurts." Lily said in a sickly sweet voice that reminded James of a Slytherin a year below them called Delores Umbridge.

"Yeah ok, but could you let up on my hands a bit, I do need them after this."

"I'm bringing your son into the world, and all you can think about is yourself?" Lily glared. "You did this to me Potter."

"Lily, I need you to push still, please." Andie urged. Lily pushed harder this time.

"Come on Lily." James said.

"Your doing great Lily. Now I need you to do one big push for me. Now come on, after three, 1, 2, 3." Lily pushed and her face showed her hurt and frustration. "Come on Lily, I can see the head hunny, one more push, just one more, a huge push." Lily did it and within a few seconds, a baby's cry filled the room. Andie cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blue blanket. "Here you are, you have a very healthy baby boy, certainly a set of lungs on him." Andie laughed as she placed him in Lily's arms. He had a tuft of black hair and his eyes were shut right now.

"He's definitely going to get the Potter's hair genes. Wonder if he'll have the Potter eye trait?"

"Eye trait?" Andie asked, curious.

"Every boy born in my family has messy hair and their mother's eye colour." James told her.

"Oh James, he's beautiful."

"I know Lils. Look what we did." James kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much James." She said.

"Glad to hear it after a day of 'you did this to me' and 'never touch me again'."

"I'd never mean that."

"I'll leave you three alone." Andie said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

_Front Desk…_

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin dodged people and ran to the front desk.

"Hi, we're looking for Lily Potter, she's giving birth." Sirius said quickly.

"Check the maternity desk." The witch said. It was the same witch from yesterday.

"Yeah, thanks for so much help." Remus muttered, making Sirius laugh. They started to make their way over to the maternity desk when they spotted Andie.

"Andromeda! Andie!" Sirius made his way to her, Remus following.

"About time you made it here. They're in room 317."

"Thanks Andie." Sirius shouted back as they ran up the corridor.

They arrived at the room to find Lily and James both sitting on the bed with a small bundle in James' arms. He looked up. "About bloody time you got here. You seem to be a little late."

"James, I couldn't help it…"

We know you couldn't Remus, but Sirius Black, you have no excuse." Lily said sternly.

"I was on field work. Would you rather 100 muggles die?" He asked. "And Peter isn't here either."

"Of course not, you could have got a message back to us though. And Peter got in touch, he's with his mum, they're arranging his dad's funeral." James said. "Padfoot, would you like to come see your godson?"

"Wow, I'm a godfather." Sirius said. James handed Sirius the bundle in his arms. "He's so tiny."

"You got a name yet Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Well the middle name was always going to be James, but we both agreed that we'd honour my father in name. So his name is going to be Harry. Harry James Potter."

A great name." Remus announced.

"Hey Harry, I'm your godfather." Sirius cooed. James had never seen him look so calm. "I'll always look after you Harry, I love you."

Harry yawned and opened his eyes. Sirius stared at them, grinned and then at Lily and James. "Potter eye trait. Eyes are as green as yours Lils."

"Don't call me Lils."

"Only I can do that." James grinned. "So, green eyes and black hair. A wonderful combination don't you think?"

"Fantastic." Lily said.

"He'll be a heartbreaker when he's older, you trust me." Remus said. "If he's anything like you James, he'll have girls fawning after him."

"And I bet anything he falls for a red head." James and Sirius said at the same time, making the four of them laugh.

* * *

**Flash back over, Yayness! It's just some background about Lily when she's pregnant. I found it so funny to write. Well, review it if you like it, review it if you don't, but hopefully you did, lol!**


	8. Birth Of A Daughter

**Back to the present, hope you like it, spent ages on this chapter so it had better be good. I've used a few bits from the last chapter but it's because it's Lily pregnant again so women in labour more than once usually are the same. But anyways, I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Birth Of A Daughter**

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, Present Time, 22 Hours After Chapter 6…_

"I hate you James, you did this to me." Lily growled at James. Only Piper, Phoebe, Paige and James were left in the room with Lily.

"Why am I here still?" James asked Piper.

"Because a wife needs her husband at this time. Now shut up and be there for her." Piper said.

"Why can't I go help Moony? Moon rise was 25 minutes ago."

"Because that is why Prue went, plus Sirius is with him so we can get in touch with all of them." Phoebe explained. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly 6pm. She checked to see how dilated Lily was. "Lily, hunny, you're fully dilated. It's time for you to start pushing. Paige, take over for me for a few minutes." Paige did so.

**Sirius, baby, we need you all to get back here, Lily's almost given birth and Harry will probably want to be here.** Phoebe thought to her love.

**Ok, we're just on the edge of the forest, we'll be there in 10. Don't let her give birth without me, Moony or Harry there.**

**I don't think I can do that. Just hurry.** "The others are all on their way back up." She told the 5 in the room.

A minute later, everyone burst in. "Ginny orbed us back. Even Remus." Prue said, stroking her boyfriend's furry head. He and Sirius were in animal form, that way Sirius could talk to Remus and get Phoebe to translate.

"She's almost ready. But we need to get rid of a few of you. If you aren't related, a godfather or the godfather's translator, then wait outside." Everyone but Harry, Remus and Sirius left.

"Ok Lily, a nice big push." Paige said. Lily pushed, crushing James' hands in the process. It only took one push this time until they heard a baby's cry and all their hearts melted.

"Wow, I'm a brother." Harry said quietly.

'I'm a godfather.' Remus said to Sirius.

"I'm a daddy again." James said. Paige quickly cut the umbilical cord and Phoebe wrapped the baby in a pink blanket. She was slightly covered in orbs by this time, most having disappeared already.

"A healthy baby girl. Congrats guys." Phoebe said, passing her over to Lily.

"She's beautiful." James whispered. Harry walked over to them and looked at the bundle.

"She looks so peaceful." He spotted a tuft of red hair on her head and guessed that his sister would look like their mum but possibly with hazel eyes. As if on cue, she opened her eyes and they were indeed a hazel colour, mixed a little with green right now.

"So we have a clone of me with Lily's eyes and now we have a Lily clone with my eyes." James laughed.

"What's wrong with that though?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, it's just a funny thought. A random thought of the day." James said, kissing her forehead, just like when Harry had been born.

"Ok, let's leave them all alone now." Piper said to Phoebe and Paige. They left the room as Sirius and Remus jumped up on the bed. James quickly got some hour long beastspeaker potions out of the bedside table and gave one to Harry and put one in front of Sirius, who shook his head. Lily picked it up and drunk it instead. Harry and James did the same with theirs.

"Why don't you want to change Padfoot?" James asked.

'Because Moony will be lonely.' He replied.

'Thanks Sirius.' Remus said to him.

"So Moony, how does it feel to be a godfather at last?" James asked him.

'Wonderful. You have no idea what it feels like to know how much I'll be a part of her life.' He said.

'Well I do, that's how I felt with Harry. Still do.' Sirius lolled his tongue out.

"Don't get too sentimental on me Sirius, I might shed a tear." Harry grinned. Sirius growled at him.

"Shut up Sirius." Harry said, James saying it at the exact same time.

'It is gang up on Sirius day today?' He asked.

'Yes it is, you must have missed the memo.' Remus replied, making them laugh.

Oh, I'll tell you what it is though. Chris' 1st birthday." Lily said, remembering what Piper had said. "They said they were going to delay his party by a few days."

"Why not have a joint party for the baby too?" Harry said.

'Good idea, maybe we could go tell her now.' Remus said. 'Leave you three alone for a while.'

"Ok, thanks Moony." The two canines jumped off the bed and ran out the room.

James placed the baby in a basket Harry had conjured.

Lily, still in bed, laid down. The basket was placed right next to her. James and Harry went to stand over it, looking down on the new arrival. The three of them were smiling broadly.

"Lils, she beautiful. Look at what we did." James said quietly.

"Yeah, you also made me." Harry said. "But you're not saying anything about me."

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Lily said weakly. "Everyone did that to you nearly 18 years ago, its time to let your sister get some glory."

"I know, I was joking mum." Harry looked from his mother to his new baby sister. "So what are you going to call her?"

"Well, we decided a few months ago. Her middle name would always have been Lily, but we decided on an unusual name for her first name. Alysabeth. Alysabeth Lily Potter." James said to his son.

"Lyssa for short." Lily said.

Harry smiled. "I like it. It's definitely original. Alysabeth. No other kid is gonna have that name."

"It's like Hermione's name, probably the only one in her generation." James said.

Lily yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Well you were in labour for over a day, I would think so." James laughed quietly.

"I don't want to sleep though." She said, closing her eyes but opening them again quickly.

"Mum, go to sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up." Lily smiled.

"Only for an hour, don't let me sleep any longer." She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what do think of her name? I found it on a mother and baby website, they had a huge name database and I wanted something really original. Well, as always please review, this story only has a few more chapters, but then onto my next story, which I think Chris fans will LOVE!!!**


	9. Welcome To The World, Alysabeth Potter

**Here we are, chapter 9. I really hope you enjoy this one. And you pronounce Alysabeth 'Ah-lissa-beth' and Lyssa 'Liss-ah' to stop any readers getting confused on the pronunciation. And the first part is nothing to do with Alyssa Milano, I just love that name anyway.

* * *

Chapter 9: 'Welcome To The World Alysabeth Potter'**

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

Once Lily had slept for an hour or two, Alysabeth needed attending to, and then they moved downstairs to the living room, where everyone was waiting, Remus still in wolf form, the full moon was still up for hours. Harry was right, she did indeed have hazel eyes, exactly like James', and she had the longest lashes that surrounded them. She had a little button nose and Lily's pale yet glowing skin.

"Aww, she's so beautiful." Phoebe cooed.

"A heartbreaker James, she'll be a real heartbreaker with those eyes." Sirius said.

"I think she's got a lot of hearts already." James said, motioning around the room to everyone.

"She'll only be a year below Chris in Hogwarts, and they'll grow up as friends." Piper said, balancing him on her hip.

"Those two and Wyatt, the new Golden Trio." Hermione said with a smile.

"So they'll be another girl added, they'll make two couples and be exactly like us." Ginny said.

"Had enough fun planning their future yet?" Paige asked her little half sister with a grin and a wink.

"Yes thank you."

"So, are you going to tell us her name?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you all know her middle name was going to be Lily, after her lovely mother, and we wanted a really original name for her first name. And the name we finally decided on was Alysabeth." James said.

"Alysabeth Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it." Sirius said.

"Lyssa for short." Lily told them.

"It's a beautiful name." Prue said. "Full name and nickname."

Remus barked in approval. 'Pity I can't hold her yet.' He thought to himself.

Prue's eyes opened. She had heard Remus speak but he hadn't moved his mouth and she hadn't taken a beastspeaker potion. How had she heard him?

"So about that party Lily, I think it's a great idea. But I think you should have a bit of time to rest before we have it." Piper said.

"I'm fine, I'll be alright by tomorrow, but yeah wait about a week."

"Yeah, I was going to say a week any way." Piper said. "Give both you and Alysabeth some time to get into the swing of things."

"So, sharing a birthday with Chris, joint parties for years to come." Piper said.

"Why not?" James said. "They'll be having a joint party next week anyway."

"Wonder if Wyatt is going to get jealous?" Leo wondered, looking down at his son he was holding.

"Some siblings do get jealous of younger siblings. He'll just have to like it and lump it." Piper said.

"I was never jealous of you two." Prue said.

"No, I was jealous of you." Piper and Phoebe said together.

"Why were you jealous?" Hermione asked, being an only child was curious.

"I was a rebel and no body thought I was good enough to look up to. Prue had it all." Phoebe said. "I was called Freebie and people thought I was a slut basically."

"And I was a geek and would have given anything to be like Prue, a cheerleader, a boyfriend on the football team." **(A/N: That's American football, so in England it's rugby.)** Piper said.

"Would you be the great people you are now though?" Lily asked.

"We'll never know. It probably turned out for the best." Phoebe said.

**You're telling me baby.** Sirius thought to her. She smiled.

Leo thought about how much he loved Piper as she was and she smiled too.

"So, are you going to get in touch with anyone else tonight or leave it until tomorrow?" Paige asked.

"We might as well tell them in the morning." James said. "No need to alert them now, Lily and Lyssa need their rest." He yawned. "Come to think of it, I think all of us could use some rest."

"You're right. We should all try and get a few hours sleep." Sirius said.

"I'm sure we'll be up every few hours with Lyssa. Don't worry, we'll put a silencing charm up. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, you'll have to go back to Hogwarts. though." James said.

"That's ok." Ginny said. "I'll orb everyone home." **Then I'll come back Harry. Alone. How does that sound?**

**Sounds good.** Harry thought back. He kissed her goodbye and said goodbye to the other 3 and they orbed away. **Go to my room and don't make a sound.**

"Ok, we'll be in our room ok?" Lily said. She picked Alysabeth up out of Prue's arms and she orbed up stairs with James. Paige orbed to her room at Charmed Tower with Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe and Sirius went to their room and Prue and Remus to theirs. Harry had already run up to his room, where he found Ginny waiting on his bed.

"Hey Harry. Took you long enough." She said.

"How comes you were so quick?" He asked.

"Dropped those three in our common room, told Drake he could stay there."

"Won't the Slytherins find that odd, that he didn't come back?"

Ginny just shrugged. "We can cast a spell."

"True. Now, don't you think it's a little cold? Why don't we keep each other warm?" Harry asked, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office…_

Dumbledore had been woken up by his magical book. It was the book that recorded all the magical births in England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland. He looked at the newest name in the book and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Alysabeth Potter." He said quietly.

* * *

**What do you think? So, review already! The next chapter is going to be the party, but it won't have loads of detail. Only 3 chapters left, then onto the next story. I've said this already, but if you are a Chris fan, you'll like it. And the rest of the series, without giving a lot away.**


	10. A Party & Yet Another Soul Power

**Here we are, Alysabeth's first function. I hope you like, I ask you always, but for once I'm going to ask you at the beginning. Please review! And a response to _t-horse_, Alysabeth, Chris and Wyatt will appear all grown up, but as to when, I'm not saying...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Party & Yet Another Soul Power**

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, One Week Later…_

"I would like to thank all of you for being here." James said to the crowd. There was him, Lily, Alysabeth, all 8 of the Charmed Ones, Sirius, Remus, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Victor, Dumbledore, McGonagall, all the Weasleys (minus Percy), Tonks, Sam (Who was staying away from Victor but was receiving glares from him) and some of the Order. "I'm surprised there are so many people here, but I think there are still more than when we did this for Harry."

"Hey!" Harry said, making them all laugh.

"Take a joke. Anyway, the first reason we are all here is this little treasure here." He motioned towards Lily holding Alysabeth. "Born 19th March, 5 past 6 in the evening. So, I'd like you all to raise your glasses to her. To Alysabeth. Cheers."

"To Alysabeth. Cheers." Everyone chorused and sipped their champagne.

"The second reason we are here is Chris. Now his birthday was last week, but a certain girl was born on the same day, trying to hog all the attention." Leo said, pointing blatantly towards Alysabeth, but with a smile. "So I'd like you all to raise your glasses to Chris' first birthday."

"To Chris' first birthday. Cheers." Everyone chorused again and drunk from their glasses.

"Lily, she really is beautiful. She's going to look exactly like you, I can tell." Molly said, looking down at Alysabeth.

"Thank you." Lily replied.

"So does that mean that a dark haired boy will want to go out with her and badger her from first year upwards?" Sirius asked innocently, earning a whack on the arm from Lily. "Why does everything I say get me hit?" Well, everyone nearest him had to hit him then.

"Can we stop abusing him now?" Phoebe asked. "Sirius, come here." Sirius, the obedient puppy like dog he was, walked over to her. "I'm going to tell dad now." She said so only they could hear.

Sirius nodded. Before Christmas, before they met Victor at the manor, Phoebe told Sirius not to mention they were dating. She didn't know how Victor would react to meeting a boyfriend of hers that quickly, especially after Cole and a boyfriend that came from a family of dark and evil wizards. She would tell him in her own time. They walked over slowly.

**What if he doesn't like me now? We got along alright at Christmas.** Sirius said in a panicky voice to her mentally.

"He'll love you still." Phoebe whispered.

"Hey sweetie." Victor said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Hey daddy. You remember Sirius?" She motioned to him.

"Yes I do. How have you been?" Victor asked as he shook Sirius' hand.

"I've been fine sir." He replied.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Phoebe?"

"Sirius and I, we're dating. Have been for a while."

"And you didn't tell me sooner? That's great news." He smiled.

"You aren't worried? About hearing what his family were like?"

"Like he said at Christmas, he isn't them and from what you've told me, he has definitely proved it through and through."

"I'm glad you approve sir."

"Sirius, if you are dating my daughter, then please call me Victor."

Over on the other side of the room, Remus and Prue were watching.

"Do you think he'll be like that with me? I mean, who wants a werewolf for a possible son in law?" Remus said, crossing his arms.

"Remus, don't put yourself down like that. Dad hated Whitelighters because of Sam but he accepted Leo when he was one."

"But Sam wasn't a werewolf, a vicious soulless…"

"You are not soulless and you are anything but vicious. That potion Piper made you turned you into a harmless puppy on the full moon." Prue told him, putting her hand into his. "And I love you that way." Remus stared at her for a moment. "What? What's wrong Rem…"

"Did you just say you loved me?" He asked.

Prue blinked and cleared her throat. "Yeah I did."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I did." She replied.

"Prue, I love you too. I was waiting to say it, don't know why, but I am totally in love with you."

Prue moved her face so it was touching his. "I'm glad to hear it." He moved in to kiss her and they could hear wolf whistles around them. When they looked up, it had been James and Sirius, who were caught by them in mid whistle.

"Guys, grow up." Remus said, pulling a giggling Prue in for another kiss. 'I don't even care about Victor now.' He thought to himself.

Prue pulled out of the kiss. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"How the hell did I hear you talk when your lips were otherwise busy?" Prue asked. "About not caring about dad?"

"Prue, I thought that." Remus said quietly. "You don't think…"

"…That we have soul powers? Maybe." She finished.

**What do you think?** Remus' voice filled her head, making her jump ever so slightly. She grinned and winked at him.

**I think that we most definitely do.** "Hey Phoebe, come here." Prue called.

"What's up?" Phoebe bounded over.

"Remus and I have a soul power." Prue said with a smirk.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD!" Phoebe shouted, then covered her mouth as she realised Wyatt, Chris and Alysabeth were probably going off to sleep. But luckily, the three children didn't start to cry.

"Phoebe, please control your voice." Piper scolded her.

"Sorry Piper." Phoebe looked sheepish. She turned back to Prue and Remus. "So…"

"So… what?" Prue asked.

"What is your power?" Phoebe asked.

"Telepathy."

"Aww, you copycat. Why do you have to copy me?" Phoebe complained.

**Phoebe, be nice.** Sirius mentally told her. He came over to them.

"Moony, why d'you have to copy us?" Sirius asked with a grin.

**Sirius, be nice.** Phoebe copied what he had just said.

"Why do you have to copy each other?" Prue and Remus asked together.

"Now you're just contradicting yourself Moony." Sirius said. "It's Prue that did that to you, you were never the contradicting type at Hogwarts." He joked.

"Shut up Sirius, before I get my goddaughter to orb you somewhere very cold." Remus said, winking.

"Oh yeah, well I'll get my godson to…" Sirius was interrupted by Phoebe giving him a kiss right on the lips.

"That always shuts him up." Remus murmured to Prue, who smiled.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Nearly finished this story, then we move onto the next! I'll reveal the name for the 9****th**** in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series either next chapter (if I get a lot of reviews) or in the final chapter, like I always do.**


	11. A Nightmare Repeated

**Well here we are, chapter 11 already. I hope you enjoy this chappie!!! And I'm really sorry this was out a little later than usual, but I promise the next (and possibly last) chapter will be out quicker, ok? And I used one line (slighty changed with names) from Lion King, so I would like to just say that it was not my original idea. And this chapter goes out to Ashley-In-Wonderland for giving me the best crossover award. It made me squeal with happiness, yes I actually squealed. It made me feel loved... well my stories that it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Nightmare Repeated**

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, 3 Weeks After Alysabeth's Birth…_

All was quiet in Godric's Hollow, until a baby's cry pierced the air. Lily and James simultaneously groaned.

"Lily, it's your turn." James mumbled.

"Before sunrise, she is your daughter, Potter." Lily murmured, before turning away from him. He sighed, knowing he would have to do it anyway. He got and run a hand through his already messy hair and walked over to Alysabeth's cot. He picked her up and she stopped crying almost immediately.

"You are going to be such a daddy's girl I can tell." James said to her. All he got as an answer was a gurgle. He took her out of the room and down the hall, where they wouldn't bother Lily's sleep. He took her into Wyatt and Chris' nursery (when they stayed at Godric's Hollow) and sat down in the rocking chair. "So you decided to just get me out of bed so I would give you a cuddle? Sirius was right, you are going to get so much attention from those eyes of yours. That means you aren't allowed out of my sight until your 22." He sat there for at least an hour, when Alysabeth had long fallen asleep again, just holding her, as he had done to Harry all those years ago.

"James? Are you here?" Lily's voice came as she opened the door. James stood up slowly and was careful of Alysabeth.

"Yeah, why are you up this early?" He asked.

"James, its 7:30am." Lily replied.

"Oh. Guess I lost track of time." Lily took Alysabeth from his arms and they walked back to the bedroom.

"What were you distracted by then?" Lily asked.

"I was just… thinking. About everything. How we have a second chance with Harry, a second chance to do this right with Alysabeth, a second chance at life."

Lily snorted quietly. "We've been back down here for nearly 10 months now and you are only just thinking it over?"

"Yeah, I mean, we never really thought about how lucky we really were. To be with Harry, Sirius, Remus, to have a life and not living up 'there' with the Elders. We have new friends, a gorgeous baby girl and life seems to be great to us."

"It is James. Now, go orb to Harry and see if the five of them want to visit today after their lessons." Lily said, referring to Draco as well. Everyone had seemed to have grown a lot warmer to Draco since Alysabeth's birth, maybe because he now knew they're secrets and had already sworn to them he was on their side and wouldn't help the death eaters and demons. James nodded, kissed his wife and daughter then orbed to Hogwarts to see his son and his friends.

* * *

_A Week After That…_

"I love her because she's my sister, by she does half make a racket." Harry groaned in the kitchen of Godric's Hollow. It was a Saturday morning and the Kinetic Ones and Draco (Who was there because a spell had been put on his room mates) had woken up and were having breakfast. James and Lily were having trouble controlling her cries and had forgotten to put up a silencing spell. It had woken all five of them up at 6 in the morning, on a Saturday morning.

"Inhumane. My clock doesn't usually have a 6am on a Saturday, it's lost somewhere for Monday." Ron said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Mine too." Ginny said, not bothering to hold a yawn back.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We could go back to Hogwarts and sleep?" Hermione suggested.

"Is there any point now?" Draco said, running a hand through his messy white blond hair (He didn't have it gelled back any more, it was messy-ish but with a few spikes).

"Not really. We could go somewhere, like Diagon Alley?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, 4 Gryffindors down Diagon Alley with Draco Malfoy, that will go down great with all the Death Eaters around." Draco said.

"Harry can use his power and change the way we all look. We did it before." Ginny said.

"Oh. Well I didn't know that."

"So you're up for it?"

"Yeah, done all the homework for next week anyway." Ron said. Everyone else went silent. "What?"

"You've done all you homework? More than 24 hours before it's due to be handed in?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Hermione has really rubbed off on you hasn't she?" Draco, Harry and Ginny said in union.

"Shut up." Ron and Hermione said in union.

"Why don't you all shut up?" James said, entering with a now not crying and gurgling Alysabeth.

"Hey dad, hey there Little Lyssa." Harry said, taking his sister from his dad carefully. Alysabeth giggled more as Harry cooed to her.

"You really are great with her Harry." James commented.

"Thanks. Where's mum?"

"Getting some rest. Lyssa is a lot worse than you ever were, mister." James mock-glared at the brother and sister and Harry frowned at him. "Well it's true. It's a nightmare again."

"But look how Harry turned out, she'll be the same." Hermione said.

"What, a guy and going out with Ginny?" Ron asked. More than one person hit him. "OW! It was a joke."

"Oh well." Ginny said.

"Why is everyone evil to me?" He muttered.

"Do you really want an answer to that Ron?" Harry asked, with an eyebrow raised. Ron glared at him.

"Never mind." He muttered again. 'Harry, you can be such a dickhead at times.' He thought to his best friend.

'Your point?' Harry thought back. Then to Ginny he thought, **tell me again how you survived nearly 17 years with that brother of yours? It must be a record or damn well near it.** Ginny smiled.

**It probably is, and I don't even know that answer.** Ginny giggled back to him.

It was then that Alysabeth decided that she wanted more attention and began to cry, loudly. Harry groaned and gave her back to James.

"Your better with her dad. We're gonna go Diagon Alley now, bye!" They were all orbed away with the aid of Ginny. James sighed.

"Yep, definitely a nightmare repeated." He said to himself.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it, hate it, tell me in a review! Go on now, don't be shy. All you have to do is press that very friendly button down in the corner that says 'submit review'. You know you love me, go on!!!**


	12. More Godparents

**Next chapter, and also the final one for Birth Of A Daughter. I hope you enjoy and I promise that I will try to get my next story, Back From The Future, will be up as quick as possible. This chapter goes out to a reader who has spent 2 days reading my stories, all of them! So, dedicated just for you, here's the last chapter _-JessieConner-._**

**There is going to be a hiatus in the series, I haven't yet finished the next story yet, but I'm thinking of just uploading one a month, if you guys can hold on that much that is. But you will hear more from the gang, don't you worry!**

**Now, on with this chapter! I'm going to use their Animagi names but I'll have their real names beside them, don't worry.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: More Godparents**

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, 15__th__ April, Full Moon…_

Moony ran through the forest next to Godric's Hollow, more excited than usual. Prongs and Padfoot ran beside him, with Drexie (Phoebe) and Prujo (Prue) with them. Pads, Leaena and Feles (Harry, Ginny and Ron) were playing tag while Flyte and Soar (Paige and Draco, he was given his name earlier that evening) were having flying races. Kit and Argent (Piper and Leo) were watching them. Hermione and Lily were sitting on the edge, a bench and blanket on the floor charmed so the children couldn't go off of it, with Alysabeth, Chris and Wyatt. Piper and Leo decided not to let a house elf look after them that night, and since Hermione offered, she could talk to Lily, until they went back in when the children fell asleep.

"How long will it be until your out with Remus again then?" Hermione asked, rocking Chris while Wyatt was watching them, holding his teddy bear.

"Well it was about a year after Harry was born, and even then it was Sirius and James alternating looking after him. Hopefully, Harry will offer in a couple of months, I don't think I'd want to do it just yet."

"That sounds sensible." Hermione replied.

"So, Miss Head Girl, only two and a half months until you graduate. What are you planning on doing when you leave?"

"I'd love to be a healer, it's a career I've been looking at for a few years. And even when I was little and didn't know about Hogwarts, I wanted to be a doctor, so it's the same thing really."

"A Healer's job is always fulfilling too. I'd love to reapply soon, but I'm not sure."

"I think you'd do a great job at that. And you could use your healing power…"

"No Hermione. Whitelighters can't use their power like that, it has to be their charge that has been injured."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Hermione said, looking sheepish.

Remus and Prue came running over and Prue changed back. "Hey guys, having fun?"

"Just talking, how's it going with everyone out there?" Lily asked, rocking Alysabeth slightly.

"Sirius and Phoebe are being themselves and have sneaked off somewhere." Prue told them, sitting on the blanket and had Wyatt come sit on her lap. Remus lay down next to her, letting Wyatt pat his head.

"When don't they?" Lily snorted.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"With Harry and Ginny." Prue replied.

"Mooony!" Sirius' voice carried through the forest. "Come on Moony, I know your somewhere around here!"

**With his voice everywhere in the bloody forest, I could be anywhere.** Remus told Prue, who smiled and repeated it to the group.

"Where's James?" Lily asked.

"Probably gone to find Harry." Prue repeated from Remus.

"Remus, you mind howling for him, just wait until we cast a silencing charm around the children." Lily got her wand out and did so, then Remus let out a howl from outside the blanket which none of the group could hear. When he had stopped, Lily removed the charm. "Thank you."

"He said your welcome." Prue said.

Within a minute, everyone was present, after hearing the howl. Some had turned back, some had stayed animals.

"James, I think we should tell them tonight." Lily said quietly, while the others spoke amongst themselves.

"I think your right. You want to do it?"

"I'll let you have the honour honey." Lily kissed him.

"Ok, everyone, we have a little announcement." James started.

"Oh Merlin, Lily's not pregnant again, is she?" Sirius asked. Phoebe hit him to shut him up.

"Thank you Phoebe. No, it's just about Alysabeth, and Harry. They each have godfathers, but they don't have a godmother." Phoebe and Prue looked at each other, guessing what was going to be said next. "So Phoebe, we'd like to ask you if you would be Harry's godmother, and Prue if you would be Lyssa's."

"Yes, of course I'd love that." Phoebe said, as Prue said, "That'd be fantastic."

"Cool." Harry said, grinning.

"You know Harry, now Phoebe is going to be your godmother, you need to show her the same respect you show me." Sirius said.

"Wow, so Phoebe gets to be abused and pranked too yeah?" Paige asked, innocently.

"Someone shut her up." Sirius glared at her.

"Why don't you do it yourself, you mangy mutt?" Paige asked.

"Sirius Black, leave my sister alone." Phoebe warned as he looked ready to pounce at her. "And Paige Matthews, leave my boyfriend alone."

"Is there ever anyway I'm going to win?" Sirius said.

"No." Everyone said.

"Is this 'gang up on Sirius' day?"

"No, that's everyday." Harry joked. This time, Sirius did pounce. But changing into Padfoot halfway softened the fall for Harry. "Ow, Sirius, I was joking!" Sirius growled. "Ok, I'm sorry." Sirius got off him and walked to Phoebe again. He changed back.

"You know I wouldn't really hurt ya Harry." Sirius winked, his bad-ish mood gone almost instantaneously.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry murmured.

Piper and Leo, noticing Wyatt and Chris, along with Alysabeth, had fallen asleep, offered to take them up, letting everyone roam some more with Remus. Lily was a little reluctant but knew she could orb straight to them if any thing felt wrong, which it probably wouldn't. So she orbed them with the children and got Alysabeth settled. But as she had to rock her some more as she had woken up, Lily fell asleep on the settee with Alysabeth in her arms. Piper found her and gently removed Alysabeth from her arms and put her in a cot, then covered her with a blanket.

She didn't wake until the next morning, after having a very strange dream. It was of James and herself renewing their wedding vows. She had seen everyone including Draco in his glamour Harry always used on him, but then 3 people that she didn't know. A young girl, around 14, 15 with long blonde hair and light coloured eyes. Then she saw a man sitting with a woman, both of whom looked oddly familiar. The man had dark brown hair, slightly messy, and the woman had red hair, almost identical to hers.

It was then that she had been pulled out of the dream. She decided not to tell anyone about it, she wasn't even sure it meant anything. But she wondered where it had come from…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, I know I loved writing it. And I'm sure that you'll love the next story even more! I won't give much away, but lets just say, an old face or two reappear, with a new one too.

* * *

**

**Next Instalment: **Back From The Future


End file.
